


Enough of Her?

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [10]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe thinks about the woman in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough of Her?

Joe lay back in bed, and listened to the night sounds drifting through the window, playing with her hair, letting the curly strands fall through his fingers. She was asleep, her head resting on his shoulder with an arm slung across his chest. There were times like this when he didn't think he could get enough of her. He kept his growing feelings for her to himself, just in case, although he had a feeling she knew how he felt. He was never good at hiding how he felt about things, good or bad and hiding his feelings for her was getting difficult.


End file.
